Hogwhats
by AngrySmiles
Summary: Suze Simon thought she was a normal girl, well as normal as any girl who could see ghost could be, but when a new ghost appears one night she learns things about her life she never knew.
1. Hogwhats?

Disclaimer: This goes for the entire story (I hope I can do that) I am not J.K Rowling or Meg Cabot. If I were I wouldn't be writing here.

Summary: Suze Simon thought she was a normal girl, well as normal as any girl who could see ghost could be, but when a new ghost appears one night she learns things about her life she never knew. HPMediator crossover. Warning takes place after Twilight and Half Blood Prince.

Plot info: For the purposes of this story it takes Place after Twilight and HP&THBP, but Draco Malfoy stayed behind and is now on the "good side" (meaning not OOP but not evil) the OOP has his family being taken care of, but he still doesn't get along with Harry or any of his associates.

xXx

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked my boyfriend, Jesse. He was just dropping me off after our date.

"I would love to, Querida," he responded kissing me quickly on the lips before opening the door to my house.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked heading for the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just sit down," he plopped his butt down on the couch as I walked into the kitchen.

I was just deciding between Coke and Sprite when I saw a slight ghostly shimmer in the corner. "What do you want," I asked the man who just appeared next to me.

He didn't seem to old, late thirties at the oldest. He had longish black hair, and looked as if he had been quite the hottie in his younger years, but now he seemed to have an element of fear, and loss about him.

"Susannah?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh my god It's you!" he gave me a giant hug. "You look so much like Lily, unlike Harry he looks just like James, but you have the same eyes. I'm so glad I finally found you. I've been looking for just over a year. Dumbledor wouldn't tell anyone what he had done with you and now he's dead- "

"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed, "I don't know who you are or why you think you know me! Who are Lily, Harry, and James?"

He sighed, "You don't remember do you? No of course not," he said answering before I could, "You were much to young to remember. "

"Querida? Are you ok?" Jesse called from the living room.

"Fine!" I called back to Jesse before turning back to the man, "Lets start out with and easy question. What's your name?"

"I s'pose you don't remember me then," he looked kind of hurt, "Sirius, Sirius Black," he stuck out his hand to shake mine, "Most 'Dangerous'" he said making the quote fingers, "wizard besides he-who-must-not-be-names" he said mockingly, "The Dark Lord's right hand man, only person to ever escape from Azkban prison unaided, accused betrayer of Lily and James Potter, and your true god father,"

"Hold up. Did you just call your self a wizard?" I said baking towards the kitchen door.

"Of course, that's what I am. That's what your parents are, that's what you are. "

"Excuse me?" I said finally reaching the door and I was now heading towards the living room where Jesse sat.

"You're a witch Susannah, and those of us who know about you have been looking for you for a long time."

"No offence but I think your one fry short of a happy meal." I finally had backed my way all the way to the living room. "Jesse!" I took a quick look over my shoulder at the couch where Jesse (who had apparently lied down) sat bolt up right and turned to look at me.

"Susannah are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Fine, but there's a ghost here who doesn't seem to posses a good grip on reality."

"Why don't you come sit down here?" I said motioning to an overstuffed chair. After he was seated I sat down besides Jesse. "Jesse, This is Sirius Black," I said in a calm voice.

"It's nice to meet you Mir. Black." Jesse reached out a hand to shake but Sirius ignored him. "Susannah, I assure you I have most of my wits about me. I may be known as a prankster, a ladies man, and a murderer, but I am most certainly not a liar. Haven't you ever had something happen to you that you couldn't explain." he chuckled to himself, "what am I saying of course you have, you're talking to me. Last time I checked Muggles couldn't do that."

"Muggle?" Jesse asked

"Non-magical humans, " Sirius said before turning back to me, "You're special"

"But, c'mon a which! I highly doubt that." Jesse looked at me kind of funny, "Sirius here thinks he's a wizard and I'm a witch."

"I don't think, I know, you _are_ a witch. Your mother was a which too."

"What do you me _was_ my mother is still a live."

"No, she's not your birth mother. She is you cousin, I think. The man you think is your father is your birth fathers squib cousin."

"Squib!" I shouted. I had no idea what it means, but it sounded a bit like an insult.

"No, no, a squib is someone with magical parents, but never develops power's themselves. It wasn't an insult," I started to calm down and Jesse started rubbing my back."

"So you're saying Susannah is adopted," he asked just for clarification.

"Yes, your parents, your real parents are Lily and James Potter. They died several years ago. 15 years ago to be exact. But you also have a brother. He's your twin actually. He's name's Harry, and your all the family he has left. That's why I'm here actually, I'm being held back because Harry needs you. Harry needs to have the love of a family, He can never succeed without it."

"Succeed in what?" I asked

"Vanquishing Lord Voldermot, the most evil wizard there has ever been, and your parents murder." Sirius said.

Just then an owl landed on my windowsill.

"Look," Jesse pointed, "Owls almost never fly during the day," I heard Jesse mumble to himself.

"Well…" Sirius said. 'Aren't you going to get that?"

"Get what?" I asked

"The owl!" He said as if it were obvious. He then used his ghostly powers (or what I thought were ghostly powers I guess they could be his wizard powers) to open the window.

The owl then flew over to me and held out its leg. On it was two pieces of paper. I gently pulled it off and the owl immediately flew out the window. I unfolded the first piece of paper and read it. I could feel Jesse reading it over my shoulder.

_Dear Ms. Susannah Simon,_

_We are please to inform you that you have officially been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has come to our attention that you have had no pervious education in Witchcraft and accommodations will be made. Attached is a list of Books and supplies you will need for classes. The train to Hogwarts leaves from London Station Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st. Mr. Hector de Silva is also welcomed to attend as well. He may continue his medical studies here at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Do you think we should go?" I asked Jesse.

"It sounds like a good learning experience and we will help Mr. Black move on."

"I suppose so," I said as I opened up the next sheet of paper.

_Dear Susannah,_

_A representative from the Order of the Phoenix will arrive by Flue powder on Friday, August 20th at 12:00pm WST. We shall bring you and Mr. De Silva back to our headquarters in England. There you will meet your brother and a few of your other classmates. Member's from the Order will escort you to Diagon Alley to retrieve your school supplies a couple of days prior to the start of term._

_Best wishes,_

_Remus Lupin_

"Susannah, they're coming for us tomorrow!" Jesse exclaimed after reading the letter. "It's getting late I have to go pack."

"Ok," I gave him quick peck due to the fact that Sirius was still sitting in the chair. "but, please come by early. I have to tell my, um, Helen, mom, and I want you there please." Jesse left and I tuned to Sirius. "ok, I'm going to meet Harry. Can you um, leave I need some time to think."

"No, problem Susannah," Sirius said.

"Call me Suze, only Jesse and Father Dominic, my principal call me Susannah."

"Ok then Suze. Thank you for helping me, and I loved being able to see you all gown up." He smiled at me and dematerializes.

Now I had to think about what to tell mom.

xXx

To all readers of my other story _Changes_ I currently have writers block and I am working through it. If you have any suggestions for plot please put it in the reviews.

Chapter 2 should be up shortly.

Thank you,

AS


	2. There's something in my fireplace

I forgot to mention that Harry had never decided not to go to Hogwarts for the 7th year

xXx

The next morning I woke up to the sound of feet coming up the stairs, "Susannah, are you done packing yet?" I heard Jesse ask.

"Oh shit!" I said rolling out of bed.

"Please watch your language, Querida"

"What time is it? I haven't even started packing yet!"

"Calm down," he said walking towards my closet. "It's ten o'clock, I'll help you pack."

"But I still have to talk to my mom!"

"Shhh," he pulled out a shirt, " Do you want to bring this?" I nodded and he placed it in the suitcase I had laid out the night before, "We'll pack first, then we can tell your mom."

I sighed in agreement and got up to get changed (in the bathroom of course) and then helped Jesse pack my stuff.

We finished at about 11:30(what I have a lot of stuff) and we then went downs stairs to fins my mom.

"Mom!" I called, "Mom I need to talk to you,"

"Yes Susie," she came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her pants.

"Mom, I need to tell you something," I said

She then noticed that jess was standing right behind me. "Oh god, your pregnant aren't you. I knew Jesse was too old for you. I cant believe-"

"Mom!" I yelled, "I am not pregnant."

"Oh"

"I got two letter's yesterday," I said, "One was from a school called Hog… something."

"Warts, Susannah, Hogwarts" Jesse said.

"Oh no," my mom said plopping down on the couch.

"I also got a letter from a man name Remus Lupin, he said he would be coming to pick me up soon to meet my brother."

"Soon?" my mom asked

"In twenty minutes." I said, "You have twenty minutes to explain all this stuff about Witches, Wizards, my brother, and the fact that I'm adopted!"

"Your not adopted," she said

"What?" I asked, "I know my birth parents are Lily and James Potter. Don't deny that!"

"I never denied that," she said, "I said you went adopted, and you're not. An old man gave you to us. He told us not to."

"So your not even my adoptive mother!" I shouted at her. "Your just some woman I have spent my whole life with!"

My mom burst into tears. Andy and the boys came into the room after hearing my yells.

"What's going on?" Andy asked when he saw my mother in tears.

"Don't tell me Suze's pregnant," Dopey said. Why does everybody think that I'm pregnant just because I said I had to talk and my mom was in tears!

"Querida, calm down, you're upsetting your mother," Jesse whispered to me.

"She's not my mother!" I yelled at him.

I heard Andy mumble, "Oh she knows. No wonder." He walked over to my mom and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Susannah, she loves you, she raised you, and takes good care of you. If that's not a mother I don't know what is." He told me.

"You're right," I said bursting into tears of my own. I sat next to my mom and laid my head down in her lap. "I'm sorry mom," I said, "I didn't mean what I said."

She quickly dried our tears, "I know Susie. I'm sorry I never told you, but-"

Just then our fire burst into green flames and two redheaded twin boys. 'These were the "Order of the Phoenix" representatives?' I thought 'They cant be more than 19 years old!'

"Holy shit!" Dopey cried, and for once Andy didn't reprimand him for it.

"Ello," they said at the same time in very British accents.

"I'm Fred, and this is my brother George," the one on the left said. Our mum sent us to pick up," he pulled out a slip of paper, "Susannah Simon and Hector de Silva."

"No!" mom yelled, "Please don't take her from me!"

"It's ok mom, don't worry about me," I told her sitting up. My mom started crying again

"She'll be able to come back for the Holidays," the twin on the right, George I think, said.

"We have to go," the other, Fred said, "its quarter past seven back in London, and mum wants us back before 7:30" (a/n headquarters in London right?)

"Ok," my mom sobbed as she hugged me so tight I couldn't breath, "promise to write."

"Don't worry I will," I hugged her back.

"C'mon then, we better be off," George.

"How are we getting there?" I asked

"Flue," Fred said as if it were obvious.

Jesse and I just stared at him blankly, "You aren't like normal magic folk are you?" George asked.

"I just found out yesterday," I explained

"Oh, well then" Fred said

"You just take this powder," said George

"And throw it in the fire," Fred told us

"When the flame turns green you step in" George explained

"Just say the name of the place you're going, and your there."

"We're going to this address," George handed me a slip of paper, and Fred handed one to Jesse.

"It's a letter from the Secret Keeper of HQ. You cant get in without him telling you were it is." Fred said as he handed each of us a fistful of a strange powder.

"Susannah, why don't you go first," George said.

"Ok, bye mom, bye Andy." I gave each of my family members a hug. Well except Brad

I did everything they said and when I opened my eyes after stepping into the fire I wasn't at home anymore.

I found myself in a dark house. It looked like it was in the midst of repairs. There were some curtains with small holes in them as well as tarps draped over some of the furniture. The place smelled mildly of mold, and I could feel a slight bit of dark energy emitting from the walls. There was a large tapestry with several names on it, but a few of the names appeared to have been burned off. I also noticed that some pictures seemed to be moving.

I stepped out of the fireplace and almost immediately Jesse replaced me.

"Are you ok Querida?" he asked stepping out next to me. Then George (or at least I think that's George) appeared followed soon after by Fred.

"Fine, you?" I asked

"I'm ok," he gave me a quick hug.

"Mum we're back," one of the twins called.

A redheaded woman came into the room. "Hello," she said, "You must be Susannah," she gave me a hug and then Jesse, "And you must be Hector. I'm Molly Weasley"

"You can call me Suze," I told her, "and he's Jesse."

"Ok, then," she said, "Well everyone's in the living room. I'm sure Harry will be very excited to meet you."

She started walking towards what I assumed was the living room.

"Are you sure you're ok Querida," Jesse asked picking up my hand.

"I think I'm going to be sick. Lets just get this over with." And with that we started walking towards the room.

xXx

Ok now's the time were people review. I had no reviews for the last chapter, and if I don't get **_any_** (meaning even one will make me happy)I wont bother updating so quickly.

-AS


	3. Ghostly Goodbyes

Once we walked into the room. I saw four kids that looked about my age. There where two redheads, a boy and a girl, I assumed they were Mrs. Weasley's kids. There was also a girl with brown hair that was kind of frizzy.

Lastly there was a boy with black messy hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He had bright green eyes that looked exactly like mine. He had to be my brother. He had to be Harry

"Everybody," Mrs. Weasley called, "This is Suze Simon and Jesse de Silva."

All the adults in the room stared at me. The immediately broke into whispers, "Is it really her?" "I can't believe it!" and from the kids I heard "who's she."

The first person to actually come up to me was a man with graying hair. He looked like he was sick, or had been recently. He hugged me, "Oh, Susannah, it's been too long. I'm so glad we found you!"

"Um sorry, but who are you?" I asked

"Don't be sorry, I'm Remus Lupin. I was a good friend of your parents." Mr. Lupin told me.

Just then I saw Sirius materialize in a corner. He looked at all the faces in the room and he looked so sad. I felt bad for him and actually wanted to comfort him, but there was a room full of people who couldn't see him.

Remus then introduced Jesse and I to everyone in the room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lupin-" Jesse started once we were all introduced.

"Please call me Remus,"

"Very well, Remus how did you find Susannah?" Jesse asked

I look of sadness came over Remus's face. "An old friend of mine had written it down. He died just over a year ago; we found a note with your address. He must have written it just before he died."

"Sirius?" I whispered to myself.

Remus looked shocked, "Yes, that was his name. How did you know?"

"Um. Lucky -" I said

"You can tell them Suze. Though there are very few, people do believe in mediators"

"I'm a mediator, I said

"What's a mediator?" the red headed girl, Ginny asked the brown frizzy haired girl, Hermione.

"It's a person who can talk to ghost," she explained

"I can see ghost too Hermione," Ginny pointed out.

I was surprised but then Hermione said, "No, it's another kind of ghost. The ghosts we see at school have chosen to be ghost. Mediators can see ghost that haven't yet moved on the what ever comes next, but they're very rare. I have a whole book on them."

"You have a book on it?" Jesse perked up. "I would love to read it." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Harry and saw he was doing the same thing.

Harry then looked up at me, "Sirius is still around."

"Yeah, he's um over there," I pointed to the corner where Sirius was standing.

Everyone's head turned, but of course they only saw the wall.

"Hey everybody," Sirius waved at the room.

"He says hi," I looked around and noticed they quite a few people were crying including Harry and his friends.

Everybody started asking the Sirius questions all at once. If you guys slow down, "Sirius said, "I could get Suze or Jesse to answer you for me"

"Everybody quiet!" I yelled and everybody went silent around me. "If you want I can tell you Sirius's replies, but one at a time."

One at a time people came up and asked Sirius questions and said their final goodbyes to him. After they finished speaking everyone left but Harry, Ron (the redhead boy) Ginny, Hermione, Jesse and I Jesse was talking with everyone on the other side of the room. Harry walked up to where Sirius and I were standing.

"You're not joking about Sirius being here are you?" Harry asked accusingly, "It's not funny if you are."

"No, Sirius is really here," I said as Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry shivered.

"Ok," he looked at where Sirius was "I'm so sorry," Harry said as he started to cry, "It's all my fault. If I hadn't gone The Ministry they night you'd still be alive!"

"It's not your fault," Sirius replied, "If you want to blame someone blame Voldemort, blame Bellatrix, blame Katcher, but don't blame yourself."

I retold his the message to Harry.

"I have to go now," Sirius said

"He has to go," I told Harry

"Bye Sirius, I love you"

"I love you too Harry, and thank you Suze. This meant a lot to me. " He gave Harry a quick hug and I watched Harry shiver again. The Sirius was gone.

"Thanks Suze," Harry said we then went over to were the other's were sitting. I sat down next to Jesse and Harry sat between Hermione and Ron. Everyone shot him a sympathetic glance. Before tuning to Jesse and I.

"So why has the Order been trying to find you?" Hermione asked.

"Well actually they were trying to find Susannah, they just invited me along.

"So why were they looking for you then Suze?" Ron asked

"Well apparently I'm Harry's twin,"


	4. Explanations

I forgot to thank all of the reviewers in the last chapter so I'll do that now:

**JessesLatinaQuerida:** I know you reviewed chapter one (And thank you by the way, you're the only one), but you must have done it right after I posted chapter 2.

**Lluvia:** I love the random wards they did in fact make me smile.

**Levi Jennings: **You have really great ideas, and you should write your own fic. I would defiantly read it

**querida: **Please not the Halloween Glitter anything but that!

**ceecee star pops:** if you're "whacked out" 100 of the time doesn't that mean that you'd be whacked out when you're not whacked out?

**Melissa Trent: **hey at least your one of the 9 reviews out of the 177 people who has viewed the fic.

**Peche: **Why don't you write one then? (Cya tomorrow)

xXx

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured as Jesse took a hold of my hand and squeezed it, "Are you sure?"

"Would I have come all the way to England from California If I didn't believe it."

"S'pose not," Ron said blushing

I then looked over at Harry and he had a look of udder shock, and Ginny and Hermione where looking back and forth between Harry and me comparing our features.

Finally Hermione spoke, "Does that mean you lived through," she paused to look at Harry's scar "the attack as well?"

"I don't know, how old would I have been?" I asked.

"A year old." Harry said flatly, not looking at me.

"Then no, my parents- I mean the people I thought were my parents -got me when I was very young. I've seen the pictures. I couldn't have been more than a month old." I said.

"Oh, that's very odd," Hermione looked down at the ground. "Do you know who took you to America?"

"I think someone named, " I paused to think, "Dumdoor…"

"Dumbledore, Susannah," Jesse told me.

"Yeah, that's it. Both mom and Sirius had mentioned him. Sirius said only he knew where I was."

"So, Dumbledore had hidden you. But why?" Ginny asked.

"How would I know?" I snapped at her.

Ron laughed a little, "Just like you eh Harry?" he said giving Harry a little shake.

Harry gave a small smile, "Yeah she's my sister alright."

"We'll have to ask Professor Lupin about Susannah in the morning then." Hermione said completely destroying the potential brother-sister moment.

"I guess," Ginny said glancing down at her watch, "We better be off to bed then. It's getting late."

I looked down at my own watch (that's right I, Susannah Simon bought a watch), "What are you talking about? It's only eight."

Jesse smiled at me, "Did you happen to change your watches time when you jumped seven times zones?" I blushed, "It's four am, Querida." Jesse then turned to the rest of the group. "Do you have anywhere for Susannah and I to sleep?"

"Well you can stay with us, " Harry said. "We already have an extra bed in our room, and Hermione can magic up Suze a bed in their room."

"Ok," I said as I went to pick up my bags.

"Don't worry about those," Harry said stopping me, "Kreacher,** (a/n through my almighty author powers I have decided that **Kreacher** get to come back to the house during the summer)** wherever you are come here." He called softly.

A small creature came into the room. He was very short, and appeared to be extremely old. "What do you want young master?" he said and then mumbled something about his poor mistress and shame.

"Please take these bags to my room, and these to Hermione and Ginny's room," Harry said handing him all of the bags.

The thing looked up at Jesse and me. "The nerve of him bringing such filth into the noble house. Muggles of all things!" it mumbled.

I was about to punch it for being so rude, but "He's crazy," Hermione explained, "He doesn't think you can here him."

Then I better set his little mind straight. I knelt down to it's level, "I suggest you don't say such things to me," I told it "I have powers that you can only dream of."

"And what could such a grimy muggle do to poor Kreacher."

I stood and lifted him off the ground telekinetically (I had continued my shifter lessons with Paul only to learn that shifters have almost all the same powers as ghost. I can dematerialize too) so that he was eye level with my face. "_Shifters_ are not _Muggles_."

"Put him down!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione leave it, maybe he'll finally be taught a lessons,"

"Don't worry Hermione," I said lowering Kreacher back down, "I'm not going to hurt him. Not yet at least"

"A Shifter," Kreacher said awed as he scurried away with our bags, "finally a thing of true darkness, unlike that tame werewolf. Finally something the mistress will be proud to house"

xXx

The next morning I slept until noon when Jesse came in to wake me up. I quickly got dressed and walked into the kitchen where I found everyone from last night and Remus,

"Howdy ya'll" I said when they all looked up at me.

"Finally!" Ron said, "We've been waiting for you."

There were no chairs left so I sat down on Jesse, who wrapped his arms around me. "Ok, I'm here now."

"So I suppose you want to know why Suze was separated from Harry." Remus said

"That would be a good place to start." I remarked sarcastically.

"Well, Lily hadn't told anyone but James and Dumbledore she would be having more than one child." He explained, "Sirius and I only found out because as your fathers best friends we were there when both of you were born.

"Does that mean Wormtail-" Harry started to ask. Who the hell is Wormtail?

"No, he was 'busy' that night. Dumbledore could tell that Suze was a Shifter."

"But how?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know how, but her did. He realized that should the spy find out about Suze, she would most likely be kidnapped and used by the Death Eaters."

"The death what?" I asked

"They're the bad guys. I'll explain later," Harry told me.

"So Dumbledore decided to put you alone in hiding," Remus told me, "Only James, Lily and he knew where you were.

"After Lily and James's murder, and Sirius's arrest Dumbledore assumed it safe and revealed your existence to the rest of the Order, but he never told us where you were. When Harry started school I thought Dumbledore would fetch you as well, but he didn't. Good thing too, with all the things that have happened over the years at Hogwarts."

"So why come and find me now," I asked

"I've been looking for you behind Dumbledore's back ever since your parents died, and Sirius helped once he was free."

"But you seemed like it was very urgent getting me out of my house yesterday. You hardly gave me," I looked at Jesse, "us any notice. Why were you in such a big rush to get me all of the sudden?"

"This wont mean much to you Jesse and Suze, but the entire Order knew about your existence." Remus said

"Everyone?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Lupin answered.

"So, what's the big deal? It was just the Order right?" Ron asked.

"That would mean Snape knew." Harry said flatly.

XXx

-AS


	5. Shifters, Chess, and Holes in Walls

**suze/HP finatic:** the longer the chapters the longer it would take me to write and update chapters

**wildace keladry2005**: Thanks

**ceecee star pops:** Though I despise cliffhangers my self, I find it very amusing to let you writhe in anticipation.

**JessesLatinaQuerida:** Here's chapter 5.

**eiramy: **lol I thought Harry would be more upset too, but it just never came out that way.

xXx

"Right Harry," Remus said, "So as you can tell we needed to get to her before Voldemort did." **(Does Lupin call Voldemort Voldemort?)**

"Who's Snape?" I asked

"He was recently discovered to be a spy of Voldemort," Hermione told me, "He had been our teacher at school."

'Oh, but if the Order couldn't find me why do you think the death thingy's could?" I asked.

"Death Eater," Remus corrected me, "They already have some Shifters on their side. We didn't know if they could get the shifters to use the dead to find you. As is turns out the person we believe their top Shifter is living in Carmel."

"What?" Jesse and I exclaimed together.

"We don't think he knew about Suze being Susannah Potter. Your mother remarrying and taking on her second husband's name must have thrown them off. We're just lucky we got to you before they figured it out." Lupin said

"What was his name?' I asked.

"His last name was Slaski, but he was going by Slater I believe," Remus told me.

"Paul? Was his first name Paul?" I cried. Jesse tightened his grip on me.

"That sounds right. Did you know him?" Remus asked hurriedly.

"Yes, he-he's my friend," I said in a disbelieving voice, "he taught me everything I know about shifting. He's the reason Jesse's alive- "everyone looked questioningly at Jesse.

"Jesse was dead?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and Paul and I went back in time so that he could live, but I accidentally brought him back to the future, and," I said quickly.

"Querida, you're babbling," Jesse whispered in my ear and I abruptly shut up.

"Why would Paul have tried to make Jesse alive?" Ginny asked.

"He wanted me to be alive in my own time, not in Susannah's time. He thought he was in love with her and I was what was keeping them from being together." Jesse explained.

"Did he ever take you anywhere?" Lupin asked.

"Only his house, and 1850 Carmel." I told him

"Did he ever try to hurt you?" Harry asked looking quite mad.

"No, not physically. Emotionally he and Jesse made me a wreck, but that problem was fixed when Jesse came back to life. Paul and I are friends now."

"He doesn't know you're here does he? You didn't tell him you were coming to England did you?" Ginny asked me urgently.

"No, I didn't have time to call him, or any of my other friends. I hardly had time to tell my mom!" I replied.

"Susannah, you have to understand that it is very important that you do not get in contact with Paul or any other of your friends. You will also have to limit the letter's you write your mother, and you cannot tell her anything that has to do with the order." Remus said

"I understand about not talking to Paul, but why do I have to be cut off from my friends and family?" I cried.

"Voldemort and his followers could easily intercept your mail," Hermione explained.

"Would they ever kidnap my family?" I asked.

Nobody replied and I started crying. Why do I have to be such a wimp about this? Harry and his friends have to deal with this stuff everyday, I haven't seen them show any fear over this stuff.

"I think that's enough for today," Jesse said as he turned me around so I was crying into his shirt.

I don't know how long I just sat there in Jesse's arms with him muttering soft Spanish words into my hair, but when I looked up it the sun was starting to go down and nobody else was in the room.

"D-do you they'll come after my family?" I asked.

"No, Remus said he would station some Order members near the house. I also do not think Paul would tell the bad guys, even if he knew."

"B-but he's one of them! He's a Death Gobbler, a powerful one!"

"Susannah, though I do not like to admit it, I do believe Paul genuinely cares for you. I don't think he wants to see you get hurt." He kissed the top of my head.

After that we just sat there. I thought about how it was my flat that Mom, Andy, David, Jake, and Brad were in danger. Because of me they could be kidnapped and killed or tortured. Finally Mars Weasley came into the kitchen saying she had to start cooking dinner so Jesse and I left.

We found all the kids in the boy's room playing what looked like and extremely violent and alive game of chess. We walked through the door just in time to see Ron's Knight slaughter Harry's King. Hermione watched with a degusted look on her face and Ginny was doing schoolwork in the corner.

"Care to have a go Jesse?" Ron asked. Obviously they were avoiding today's earlier talk.

"Sure," Jesse said taking a seat where Harry had been sitting before.

"I'll give you the first move, but I must warn you," Ron said as the pieces magically got into place, "I haven't lost a game in ages."

"That makes two of us then," Jesse said as he moved his first piece.

After only a few moments Jesse had destroyed Ron's Castle with his Bishop. "This is barbaric," Jess murmured as the Bishop crushed the Castle.

One hour later Ron sat staring at the board where Jesse's Queen had just decapitated Ron's King. "But, but, but," he kept saying

"Don't feel bad Ron," I said patting him on the back, "Jesse's had 150 years to perfect his game."

xXx

**(a/n I was going to end here, and post it last night, but I didn't get to post it so I'll add some more)**

_Three days before the group leaves for Hogwarts_

We're going to Diagon Ally today to get our school supplies. Apparently this is where everyone goes so there's a good chance someone from school will be there. The Order has decided that It would be safes if I wasn't revealed as Harry's sister until after we get safely into Hogwarts, so if someone comes up to Harry, I'm just an old friend of Hermione's from America.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley after breakfast.

"I thought that maybe we'd floo to the Leakey Caldron," Mrs. Weasley replied.

So we all headed to the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley handed us each a handful of the floo dust. "Suze why don't you go first. We are doing to Diagon Ally," she said slowly, "Hopefully you will do better than your brother did his first time."

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"He got lost," Ginny giggled.

After that I stepped into the fireplace, "Diagon Ally," I said pronouncing it carefully. There was a brilliant flash of green and then I was in a whole new fireplace.

It appeared that I had arrived in an old dusty pub. I walked up to the bartender. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Is this Diagon Ally?" I asked

Just as he was about to answer there was a flash of green from the fireplace and Harry stepped through.

"Mr. Potter!" The bartender exclaimed, "how nice to see you again."

"Hello Tom," He said coming over and standing next to me. "Good to see you arrived in one piece," He said looking at me.

"Good to find I didn't get lost," I countered with a laugh. He gave a slight frown.

Within a few minutes everyone had arrived.

"Tom, we're going to need three rooms I think," Mrs. Weasley told Tom "Do you have any rooms with more than two beds?"

"Yes, we have a few." He answered.

"We'll need two of those and a single then." She said.

"Very well, I'll show you to your rooms." Tom came out from behind the counter and led us up a flight of stairs I hadn't noticed before.

When we arrived in our rooms I was shocked to find Hermione, Ginny's, and my stuff sitting besides each of our beds. Nobody else but Jesse seemed to think anything of this.

"Why don't you guys go get your school supplies, I have some order business to attend to," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron looked shocked, "You mean your _Not_ going to follow us and make sure nothing happens?"

"I don't see why I should. You are all getting quite old to have me follow you around, besides you have Jesse, whom I'm sure can look after you just fine."

"Ummm… ok then mum," Ron said still sounding a bit apprehensive.

"Here's some money. Don't buy anything you don't need," Mrs. Weasley said handing Ron and Ginny each some funny looking coins. "And Suze, here," she handed me a key, "Your mother and father left you with some money. I'm sure there's enough to buy both you and Jesse supplies."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," I said. I slipped my key into my pockets, "I guess we'll be going now."

"Just please be back in time for diner." She said as she waved us out the door.

We all went downs stairs and out a back door. In front of us was a brick wall. Harry took out a wand and carefully taped a few of the bricks. Suddenly they started to move and create a doorway. Now where the brick wall once was I saw a crowded market with all sorts of people wearing funny clothes.

"Where to first?" Ginny asked as we walked through the opening in the wall.

xXx

-AS


	6. Robes, Wands, and Goblins Oh my!

**JessesLatinaQuerida: **Yeah they're going.

Sorry if you reviewed and your not mentioned is having problems and that's the only review I can see, even though the site tells me there are five of you.

xXx

"We have to go to Gringotts," Harry said, "Suze and I need to get out some money. 

Together we walked into this giant building. I assumed it was the bank. Inside there were hundreds of small ugly creatures. They were sort of frightening looking. Jesse must have thought so too because he grabbed me and pulled me close to him. Everybody else walked right up to a desk were one of those things sat.

"We'd like to make a withdrawal," Harry told the things.

"Do your have a key?" it asked

"Yes," Harry said handing him a key. Then he turned to me, "Suze, I need your key." I quickly handed it to him.

The creature led us to what looked like a roller-costar car. "You can stay here," Harry told Jesse, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, "but Suze, you have to come down with me."

I started to pull away from Jesse. "I think I'll come to Querida," Jesse said pulling me back to him.

Harry, Jesse, and I then followed the small creature into car. It started out slow, but soon we were speeding down what seemed like endless miles of track, downwards into a group of dark tunnels. Suddenly the cart screeched to a halt in front of a cavern with two doors.

"Vaults 535 and 536" the thing said, opening a door on the side of the car.

As Harry, Jesse, and I walked up to the doors I turned to Harry, "What are those things?" I whispered.

"They're Goblins," He replied pulling out his key to vault 536, "This is my door. I assume that one's yours," He pointed to the door next to it.

Sure enough when I put my key in, it fit and the door unlocked. I was amazed when I saw piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins everywhere. I didn't know what they were worth but I knew it was probably worth a fortune.

"Harry!" I called, "I'm going to need help with this!"

"Coming," Harry called back. A few moments later he jogged into my vault carrying a bag, I assumed he had filled with money. "Ok, here's a quick lesion on Wizard Money. This," he picked up a gold coin, "is a gallon. It is the most." He then picked up one of the silver coins, " this is a Sickle. You get 17 sickles to a gallon, and finally," he picked up a bronze coin, "This is a Knut. You get 29 Knuts to a sickle." I looked at him confused, "Don't worry I'll help you out." He quickly scooped some coins into my bag and we left quickly.

xXx

"Where should we go now?" I asked when we got outside.

"I think we should split up so we can finish faster. Then we can all go visit Fred and George's shop Weasley Wizard Wheezes." Hermione said.

"Suze and Jesse will need to get some robes," Harry said.

"I could use some too," Hermione added, "What don't you three go pick up our books and well get the robes," She handed Ron some money for her books, and I did the same to Harry. "I'll take them to the wand store after."

"Ok," Ginny chirped and with that we parted

xXx

We arrived in a small shop named Madame Malkin's (sp,) Robes for all Occasions

"Good afternoon," a woman came out of the backroom, "How may I help you?"

"We need school robes," Hermione told her.

"Ok then, come here I'll need to get your measurements." She measured each of us and came out with several robes for us to try on.

"Jesse, these are hideous," I wined as I tried mine on.

"Susannah, this is what everyone wears," He said.

"Really Suze, they're quite comfortable, and you only have to wear them around the castle." Hermione assured me.

"Fine," I sighed as I changed back into my normal clothes. I pilled 5 robes onto my arm and quickly paid the women for both Jesse's and my robes. Hermione then paid for her own robes and we left.

"What next?" Jesse asked.

"Wands," Hermione dragged us into a near by shop. It read Olivander's , maker of fine wands since 253bc.

"Ah Ms. Granger," said Mr. Olivander, standing behind the counter, "What can I do for you today?"

"My friends here need wands," she told him.

"Very well who's first?" the man asked

"Susannah," Jesse pushed me forward

The man handed me a wand, "wave this," he said. I gave it a slight flick and I shattered a near by vase. "I guess not," he reached for anther, and again I had disastrous result. One by one we went through each wand in the store and with each one, his store became more and more ruined. Finally we were down to the very last wand.

"You wouldn't happen to be a shifter?" he asked half jokingly.

I looked over to Hermione, she nodded and mouthed, "He can be trusted."

"I am actually," I told him.

"Well that explains everything," he cried, "Shifters are much too powerful for a normal wand." He then handed me the last wand in the entire store. Suddenly ever think I had broken became fixed as a rush of cold air swept through the room. "That there has the hair of a Theaserals(sp.) at its core, only a very powerful Shifter can control such a wand.

"I guess I'll take it then. Thank you." He rang me up and then turned to find Jesse's wand.

"You wouldn't happen to be a Shifter too would you?" he asked.

"No, I'm just an ex-ghost and mediator," Jesse told him.

"Interesting, here," He handed Jesse a wand, "18-inch red wood. Unicorn hair center." When Jesse help the wand there was a breeze, but being as I had just cleaned the room there was really nothing else for his to do. "Well that was easy," The man said as I paid him.

xXx

"Where are we?" I asked Hermione as we entered a rather large store.

"This is Fred and George's joke shop. Don't touch that!" she yelled as Jesse reached for something then he quickly drew his hand away. "Everything in this store has the potential to give you a second head." She explained.

"Don't touch anything. Got it." I repeated.

"Well hello there," One of the twins popped out from behind a shelf. "Ms. Simon, Mr. De Silva, how nice to see you again," he said completely ignoring Hermione, "Would you care to try some of our candy?" he said leading us over to a big tub filled with all types of sweets. I reached down and picked one up

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed, "Suze unless you want to be puking for I week I suggest you put that down!" Needless to say I dropped that really quickly.

"Aww, Hermione you ruin all our fun." George came out from behind another shelf.

"Why don't you try one for yourself then?" I snapped.

"Because, my dear lady, I happened to be the guinea pig for this particular treat. I ate it before there was an antidote," He picked up another of the candies. "This little bugger is a life saver," he then dropped it back in.

"There you guys are," Ron said, "Harry I found them!" he yelled over his shoulder. "We've been here for hours."

"We had a… bit of trouble at the wand shop," Hermione said and I blushed.

"How much trouble can you get into at a wand store?" Ginny asked popping up out of nowhere.

"I, uh, had to try every wand in the store," I sighed and Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George started laughing.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Harry asked coming up behind me.

"Suze had to go through every wand in the store before finding one.

Harry smiled, "It could be worse. They could have had nothing for you. Anyway I'm ready to go, we've been here for a while."

"Yeah," Ron said holding up a bag, "I've bought much more then I should have. Mum's going to kill me."

"I guess we should leave." Jesse said looking around the store warily.

We said goodbye to Fred and George sand left.

xXx

So I think next chapter I'll put them on the train and get them to Hogwarts. (Finally!) Hopefully I'll be able to put it up tomorrow, but with having some problems, and my little sister having 14 screaming 7th grade girls sleeping over I really don't know. Trust me, It is worse than it sounds

-AS

Corrected By Pesche because there were far too many mistakes in the original posting of this chapter


	7. Susannah Potter, Nice to meet ya

**Melissa** **Trent:** You'll see

**wildace keladry2005:** Thank you

**Bri-rulez:** Thanks

**missy mee:** Well I don't know how chapter six was, but I'll try to make this one good. ;-)

**JessesLatinaQuerida:** …Earplugs?

xXx

"Come one kids we're going to be late." Mrs. Weasley called into our room.

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. I head Ginny and Hermione packing the last of their things and getting dress.

"Suze, C'mon," Ginny started shaking me, "We need to get to the train.

"10 more minutes mommy please?" I pulled the sheets over my head.

Ginny pulled the sheets off of my bed, "Up or I'm getting Jesse. I might add that your hair is particularly frizzy this morning,"

"It's nothing he hasn't seen before," I opened one I to look at her.

"Well you're getting on train with that hair if you don't get up now!" she pushed me off the bed.

"Fine," I grumbled as walked into the bathroom. Half an hour later I emerged fully made-up and with every hair in place. Well except one, but I have tucked it behind my ear so no one can see it.

"We packed your stuff," Hermione said in an annoyed tone, "Honestly who spends half an hour in a bathroom?"

We then made our ways down to the pub area where the boys and Mrs. Weasley were quickly eating their breakfast.

"Girls!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as I took a seat between Harry and Jesse. 'Where have you been?"

"Sorry Mum," Ginny said, "Suze needed a shower."

Jesse smiled at me knowingly, "You look wonderful Querida," he whispered.

I gave him a quick kiss, "Thank you."

"Eat this," Mrs Weasley shoved a piece of toast in my face and a glass of orange juice. "Hurry, we don't have much time."

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "how are we getting to Kings Cross?"

"Well, Arthur couldn't get Ministry cars this year, so I thought we would try a Taxi."

"Mum we don't have Muggle money," Ron pointed out.

"I do," Jesse said, "I would be more than happy to pay for the ride,"

"Thank you Jesse," Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, "I'll have Tom call for one.

"Make sure you get a van!" Hermione called after her. "Wizards and Witched don't always understand Muggle things including how many people fit in a taxi." She explained to me.

xXx

We arrived at Kings Cross approximately 5 minutes before the train was supposed to leave.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as we ran through the station.

"What platform is it?" I asked.

"9 and ¾ " Ron said from a head of me.

We were all running as fat we could. Jesse and I were bringing up the rear. We were running past platform 9 when I saw everyone in front of us running for a barrier.

"Look out!" I yelled, but then they were gone. They ran through the barrier, but didn't come out the other side.

"Come on Querida," Jesse grabbed with his free hand for mine and pulled us through behind them.

We followed the kids onto the train just as it started to pull away.

"Harry!' I head someone yell, "Over here!"

We made our way over to a boy who looked our age.

"Hi Neville," Harry said.

"Have you seen any empty compartments?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah Luna and I found one," Neville told us. We followed him until we reached a door. Inside there was already one girl who didn't look all there, I mean mentally. It wasn't like she was missing body parts or anything. Everyone crowded in and I followed.

"Oh, I-I didn't se-see you there!" Neville said sticking his shaking hand out to me, "I'm Ne-Neville Longbottom."

"Suze Simon," I said taking his hand, "and this is Jesse de Silva," I pointed to Jesse who then took Neville's hand.

"I was wondering when they'd let you out," The girl said.

"What are you talking about, Luna?" Ron said.

"I was wondering when they were going to let Harry's sister out of the Ministry's dungeons."

"I was never in any dungeons!" I exclaimed.

"Poor dear, she's repressing memories," Luna whispered loudly to Hermione.

"You have to excuse her," Harry whispered, "Her name's Luna Lovegood. Her father owns the Quibbler, which is like a wizard tabloid. She's a little out there too."

"Oh, "I mumbled"

"So are you really Harry's sister?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I was raised my cousins back in the Sates."

"And who would you be?" Neville asked Jesse.

"I'm Susannah's boyfriend," Jesse replied

"Oh," Neville sounded a bit disappointed and blushed.

We spent the next hour talking about Jesse and my life back in the US and Harry's adventures since he came to Hogwarts back when he was only 11.

I fell asleep after a while on Jesse's shoulder, but was rudely awakened when somebody threw open our compartment door.

"Well, well, well," said a extremely snobby sounding voice. I had yet to have actually opened my eyes, "If it isn't Potty, the mudblood, and the weasel."

I sat up and found that the intruder was an extremely pale boy with light blond hair. He was about our age.

"Do you mind?" I snapped at him, "I was trying to sleep!"

A suave smile came across his face. He held the same look Paul had whenever he saw me back before Jesse came back to life. "And who might you be?" he said in a silky voice taking my hand and kissing it. I saw Jesse tense beside me

"Suze Simon," I said curtly.

"Well Susie-" he started.

"Don't call me that," I cut him off

"Fine, Suze," he said, "I would suggest you don't hang out with the likes of these people," He motioned to everyone in the compartment, "Some wizards are better than others, and these things are no where near the top."

"Do you have Tourette's Syndrome or something?" I asked.

"What?" he looked at me funny.

"Do you have Tourette's?" I asked again.

"N-n-no," he stuttered.

"So you were purposefully being a complete asshole?" I asked.

"I wasn't saying you were inferior." He said.

"Well, I'd watch who you're calling dirt," I said, "You never know if it's somebody's brother."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Susannah Potter nice to meet ya?" I scoffed at him. "Now get out of here before I punch your face in."

He stared at me in shock for a few moments before saying, "We will meet again," With that he turned and left to booth.

xXx

Hope you liked it

-AS


	8. Do it again and I'll break your fingers

**ceecee star pops:** :-)

**JessesLatinaQuerida:** I get it now. Sorry Somethimes I'm a little slow

**Bri-rulez:** Good point on the Jesse money thing. Let pretend he changed his **money somewhere:** As for the RW/HG thing I happen to be and HP/HG person so I thought I'd stay away from Harry Potter relations.

**Claudine C:** Thank you

xXx

"Firs' years over here'" I heard someone yelling as we got off the train.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled over the crowd as we made our way towards an insanely tall man with wild hair.

"Ello there Arry, Hermione, Ron, and who might this be?" Hagrid said.

"This is my sister," Harry told him.

"Sister?" Hagrid said surprised.

"Susannah Simon," I stuck out my hand, "and this is Jesse de Silva," I motioned behind me where Jesse was standing

"Nice to meet ya," Hagrid took my hand which happened to be about six times the size of my own. "Now if yer don' mind I better be off." We said our goodbyes and he left.

We followed all the other students who had been on the train towards some carriages. As we got closer I saw that they were lead by these ugly creatures that looked a bit like houses with wings.

"What is that?" I asked Ron who was walking next to me.

"What's what?" He asked.

"That thing attached to the carriage." I pointed at it.

"You can see it?" Ron exclaimed.

"Well duh," I said.

"Very few people can see them." Ron said.

"Why?" I asked

"Because you have to have seen death first hand to see them." He explained

"Well then it makes sense that someone who sees dead people on a regular bases then doesn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot," Ron said blushing. Heh heh red head blush at everything.

"So what are they called?" I asked

"Theaserals," He said. By then we had officially arrived at the carriages.

"There's not enough room for all of us in one," Harry said, "Two of us will need to take another one."

"We can do it!" Jesse volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked reluctantly

"Yeah, we'll be fine," I said, "Well see you when we get there."

Jesse and I walked to the nearest carriage. At the moment it was empty so we started making out. We were getting pretty into it considering we really hadn't had much time alone together since we arrived in England.

"Do you mind?" I heard a girl ask.

"Sorry," I said as Jesse and I pulled away from each other blushing furiously.

'Well you should be I didn't need to see-" she said rather rudely before looking at Jesse. "Pansy Parkinson," she said with a flirty smile, "I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

"We're new, I'm Jesse de Silva and this is-" I said leaning in towards Jesse to prove that he was mine incase she missed the first clue, being us making out. Jesse put his arm around me and Pansy frowned.

"Well I'll introduce you to my friends," as she said this to large, but extremely stupid looking boys came inside. "Crabbe, Goyle this is Jesse, and this is… well she never told me her name." The two boys looked at me hungrily.

"Suze," I said, "My name's Suze. I'm Ha-"

"So Jesse. What brought you all the way over to England from Spain?" Pansy asked noticing his accent, but getting the origin all wrong.

"Actually I live in the United States. I came here with Susannah." Jesse told her.

"The United States?" Pansy said, "What's it like?"

"Well it's-"

"Crabbe, Goyle? Where are you?" A boy was yelling outside.

"In here," one of the brutes yelled.

"There you are I've been trying to find you for…" Malfoy came into the carriage. "Suze, how nice to see you." He said smiling.

"I wish I could say the same," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Malfoy asked.

"I said I could say the same," I lied.

Malfoy settled himself between Jesse and I receiving glares from both of Pansy and us. Then the carriage was off.

"So is it true?" Malfoy asked.

"Is what true?" I asked confused.

"About you and Potter being related." He said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, I'm his long last twin," I said bluntly.

"Well you are certainly better than Potter. You defiantly got all the looks," he said trying to charm me when really all t did was make me want to puke.

"Yeah, whatever," I said turning away from him to look out the window. We were riding towards this huge castle. It looked really old. I hoped there were no ghosts, but I knew a place that old and that large had to have at least half a dozen.

"Really," Malfoy said pulling me out of my thoughts, "You are possible the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on." He reached up and caressed my cheek. Jesse started to glower daggers at him.

"Get off me," I said grabbing his hand and twisting it.

"Ow," He exclaimed, (baby) "What was that for?"

"I have a boyfriend, thank you very much. Do it again and I'll break all your fingers." I growled releasing his hand as we pulled up to the castle.

xXx

**I know shorter than usual, but I didn't have much time to write today or yesterday. I'm in a play and it goes up soon so I've been having rehearsal everyday, so it cuts back on my writing time. **

**-AS**


	9. Meeting with McGonagall

**JessesLatinaQuerida:** Now you know

**Bri-rulez:** I am defiantly a SJ fan too

**Claudine C**: Lol did you know you review the same thing three times?

**Cheezit**: Yeah I Pulled the part about braking Malfoy's fingers and the thing about Tourrette's from the fisrt Mediator book.

**wildace keladry2005**: There will be more

**moo**: It's going I haven't gotten writer's block yet

xXx

"Susannah Simon?" a woman asked me as I stepped through the huge set of doors that led into the castle.

"Yes?" I said turning to her.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. Would you and Mr. de Silva please follow me to my office?" she said as she started walking away. Jesse and I looked at each other and then silently followed.

We went up and down corridors until I had no clue what floor we were on or what direction we were facing. Finally she stopped in front of a statue.

"Ninth Key," she said and suddenly the stature started to spin upwards trailing a staircase behind it. McGonagall stepped on and Jesse and I trailed a few steps behind. Once we reached to top there was a door. We walked through. Inside was a rather large office with pictures of old people with beards. The strange thing was they _moved._ I was so preoccupied with all the strange things in the room that I didn't notice Hermione sitting in a chair before or a large desk.

"Hello," Hermione said waving. Jesse and I came over and sat down in the other chairs beside her.

Professor McGonagall sat down behind the desk. "Lest get down to business then. Shall we? I am aware that both of you have had no pervious magical lesions," She looked at me and Jesse.

"That's correct Professor," Jesse said.

"Miss Simon, you will be attending regular year 7 classes, and there for must catch up with your class mates. There is no way that you could catch up through normal means. That is why I have asked Miss Granger here to share with you her lesson memories from pervious years. She has agreed."

"Wait what exactly will you be doing?" I asked

"We will take Miss Granger's knowledge she as obtained over the past six years and copy it. You will receive a copy and therefore be as knowledgeable about the subjects as any of your other classmates."

"I guess if there's no other way I'll do it," I sighed.

"There isn't" Professor McGonagall said standing up and walking over to Hermione. She pulled out a wand and pressed it to Hermione's temple. A silvery mist came out of Hermione's head and Professor McGonagall brought it over to me. She then pressed the wand to my head and suddenly I felt incredibly sick.

"Are you ok, Querida?" Jesse asked reaching for my hand.

"I think I'm going to hurl," I moaned

"I should have warned you this can sometimes cause the receiver to feel slightly sick."

"Slightly," I scoffed.

"It should subdue in a few seconds, but you will probably have a headache for the rest of the night." She explained. She was right too I could already feel the nausea passing and the headache coming. That I could deal with.

"I don't know anything I didn't know before," I said reaching into my brain to see if I could find any cool magic tricks I could do.

"That's normal," she told me, "your brain needs time to process its new information. You should fully gain the information by tomorrow morning."

"I guess I'm done then," I slumped against the chair still feeling slightly sick.

"Not quite we have to sort you. I thought you might prefer to have it done privately instead of being with the first years." Professor McGonagall grabbed an old tattered had off a shelf. Suddenly it started to speak. "Save it for the crowed at the banquet," she said cutting it off before it could get a word in.

She placed the hat on my head, _"A Shifter eh?" the hat said, "I't has been some time since I've seen the last one to pass through these halls._

"_You know Shifters are great creature of evil," I said conversationally._

"I'm not evil," I whispered.

"_I never said you were Miss Simon. Wait what's this? Your Harry Potter's sister?" it exclaimed, "Then there is no mistake as to were I should put you!_ Griffendor!" It yelled which didn't help my headache.

Hermione jumped up squealing, "That's the same house as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I" we're going to share a room!" She hugged me. Funny I never though Hermione was the type to get excited over something like this.

"Now you may go wait outside while I finish with Mr. de Silva," she waved towards the door.

"If you don't mind Professor, I would like Susannah to remain sitting. She still doesn't look so good," Jesse said looking over at me. I was glad he said that. I want quite sure I could stand yet.

"Very well, but Hermione you my return to the Great Hall," McGonagall dismissed Hermione and then turned her attention back to Jesse.

"Now, Mr. de Silva," she started, "I am afraid you are too old to become a student, but I have an available staff position that I cant seem to fill. The only man willing to teach it is unable to due to parental concerns. Are you willing to take the position?" she asked

"Well Professor," Jesse replied. "as you know I have no magical background. I hardly think I'm fit to teach children about something I don't know myself."

"I understand, but we have been given a copy of one of the previous Professor's in the subject. We really need to fill this post. It is one of the most important classes we offer." She explained to him,

"What subject is it?" Jesse asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said simply, "The memory is from Professor Lupin. I believe you know him."

"Why couldn't he come in?" I asked.

"He was forced out of the job three years ago when it was discovered that he was a werewolf. Parents do not want their children being taught by them." She told him.

"Very well then. If I'm your last hope I'll do it," Jesse said. McGonagall smiled and pulled out a smile vile filled with the silvery vapor. She repeated the same process with Jesse as she had with me. Only Jesse didn't look the slightest bit sick.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked him

"Yes, actually I don't feel the least bit sick." He replied and I looked at him questionably.

"As I said only some people get sick from it," McGonagall offered, "I have one more thing I'd like to ask you Jesse."

"Yes?" He said

"Because I am now Headmistress I can no longer be Head of the Griffendor house. Could you please take my place? You would be in charge of punishments basically."

"I'd be honored," Jesse said.

"Very well, then I suppose we should head down to the feast." She stood up and with Jesse's assistance I was able to follow.

xXx

Short I know, but it's something.

-AS


	10. Meet your classmates

**SerpientePrincess:** Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll send them to Peche b/c she goes to school w/ me and I can bother her about getting them back quickly. But again thank you

**JessesLatinaQuerida**: I was thinking about that too, but then it got me thinking is the job still cursed if Snape had his chance to have the position.

**wildace keladry2005**: Thank you

**Claudine C: **Here's the update

**bblfl: **Thank you.

**neostar:**Thanks. It went well

xXx

We walked through the halls back to where I all the students first entered the building. In front of us was a massive door, which led to the 'Great Hall' as the Headmistress called it. We walked through and I saw hundreds of kids sitting at four different tables.

"Miss. Simon," Professor McGonagall said, "You may take a seat with your fellow Griffendors." She motioned the table farthest to the right. "Mr. de Silva you will be follow me and sit with the rest of the staff."

Jesse leaned over and kissed my forehead, "I'll see you soon, Querida," he said and walked off after McGonagall.

I looked up and down the Griffendor table before finally spotting Hermione who was waving furiously at me.

"Hey guys," I said plopping down between Harry and Ron.

"So you've been put in Griffendor then?" Ginny asked. She was sitting next to Hermione across from us.

"Yeah, didn't Hermione tell you?" I asked.

"I thought I'd let you tell them." She replied

Just then a line of frightened young students came in.

The sorting hat was brought out and began a long-winded song about unity and love. After what seemed like forever it stopped. Professor McGonagall Pulled out a long peace of parchment

"Abatrof, Selen," McGonagall yelled out.

A small girl walked up and sat on a stool placed in the front of the room. The hat was placed on her head. After a few moments the hat called out, "Hufflepuff," and one of the tables burst into cheers. The procedure was repeated for each of the young kids before it ended.

"Now I know this year will be very different than previous years," McGonagall called out, her voice was tight, "as most of you know due to unfortunate circumstances, I have taken over the roll off headmistress. I have never been to good with speeches, so I shall get straight to the point.

"We have entered very dangerous times. I expect each of you to behave accordingly. All school rules, both new and old are in place for your safety. Anyone who disobeys them is subject to suitable punishments."

She then prattled on about the many school rules before proceeding to introduce the new teachers.

"I would first like to introduce to you your new Transfiguration teacher. This is Professor Nymphadora Tonks," A young woman with bright red hair stood up and gave a quick, shy wave.

The kids from the Order seemed very excited. "You met her," Harry whispered, "she works for the Order."

"I don't even recognize her!" I exclaimed as she sat down I noticed her hair turn to a shade closer to orange, "Oh," I murmured

"Next I would like to introduce to you the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher and head of the Griffendor house, Professor Hector de Silva," The entire Griffendor table burst into cheers. I also looked around the room only to find a dreamy look plastered on nearly every girls face. To bad girls, he's mine.

"The new head of the Slytherin house is Professor Slughorn," the table in the far corner cheered

After the hall quieted again Professor McGonagall announced the beginning of the meal. Immediately several gold plates and bowls that were sitting on the table filled with many different kinds of food. And let me tell you, it defiantly rivaled Andy's cooking. My biggest problem was choosing what to eat first.

When all courses (12) were finally served and finished Professor McGonagall announced that we would be escorted to our dormitories by the house heads.

The heads of the houses stood before the tables as the students stood up to follow. Every girl (Hermione and Ginny had followed me, who was going to her boyfriend) in Griffendor encompassed Jesse.

When I managed to push my way to the center I found the girls on the inside were already hitting on him. He had a girl leached on to each arm, and another standing to close for my liking.

"Hector," she purred

"Professor de Silva," Jesse said looking over the crowd for help.

"That's not far," she continued in a silky voice, "You can call me Lavender. I should be able to call you Hector." She pouted.

Jesse then caught sight of me over Lavender's shoulder. "Querida," he sighed smiling.

"What was that?" Lavender looked up smiling. The two girls on his arm let go. "I love people who can speak Spanish. It's so sexy." She leaned up and kissed Jesse. He looked panicked as he obviously tried to push her off. She must have had a good grip on him though.

I quickly jumped in and helped pull her off.

"What's your problem?" Lavender snapped, but I ignored her and went to Jesse.

"Thank you," he smiled at me.

"It's no problem, Jesse," I replied.

"Jesse?" Lavender cried. "His name is Hector, wherever would you get Jesse. Besides it would be Professor de Silva to you," she said in a snotty voice, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Susannah Simon, or Potter feel free to pick one," that got quite a lot of whispers, "Jesse's girlfriend, and reason for living," I stick out my hand and she stared at it in shock,

"G-girlfriend?" she said. Was it that unbelievable that I was going out with him? Really, am I that hideous?

"Yes, girlfriend," I spat taking his hand. And with that he led us through many corridors until we reached a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Shifter," Jesse said loud enough for everybody to hear and the portrait swung open to reveal a large room.

xXx

I know it's short and I haven't updated in forever, and I'm sorry, but I've been really busy and I wanted to put this up before I go away for Thanksgiving break. So again sorry.

-AS


	11. Ice Queens

**book-a-holic101**: Yeah I like the crossovers too

**fudgesuks**: Thank you

**wildace keladry2005**: Thanks

**squirrellady**: I like squirrels too

**jeez claudine**: Congrats on the presentation

**Pesche**: I wasn't home to work on it. So I'm doing it now. Happy?

**Bri-rulez**: Thanks

**JessesLatinaQuerida**: Here it is

**bobkat2007**: Thank you

xXx

"C'mon Suze," Ginny said walking through the passage.

I quickly followed and when I arrived in the room I noticed it was extremely red. Everything was either a redish color or gold.

"It's the Griffendor colours," Harry informed me. Harry and Ron started up a flight of steps, but Jesse stopped me

"Your rooms are right up there, Querida," Jesse said pointing up a flight of stairs one the other side of the room. I then noticed that a few of the girls were climbing them.

"Oh, would you like to help me unpack?" I asked hoping we could spend some time together, thus furthering the proof that Jesse is in fact _my_ boyfriend.

"I can't, Susannah," Jesse said looking a bit sadden by his inability to help me. "Those stairs are spelled preventing males from going up them."

"Ok then, I guess I can get Ginny or Hermione to help," I said with a smile. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, then I turned to go up.

"Susannah wait!" Jesse called after me. I walked back over to him, "If you ever need me my room is behind this painting," he walked me over to a painting of a medieval castle with various noblemen walking about. "The password is," he blushed a bit and whispered in my ear, "querida"

"Ok," I smiled at him, "night."

"Goodnight, Querida," he said leaning down and kissing me as the painting behind us swung open.

As I turned around I could see Lavender glaring behind me, so I turned back to Jesse, "I love you," I said in a loud clear voice to Lavender was sure to hear it.

Jesse smiled down at me, " Te amo mi querida también," I smiled that was a phrase I learned quickly after Jesse came back to life. He said I love you my dearest also. He leaned down and kissed me one last time before turning me around and lightly pushing me towards the girls dorms. "You have your first day of classes tomorrow."

I quickly made my way along the rooms until I spotted the one that contained my stuff. Ginny and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. Soon after I started unpacking Lavender and another girl came in.

"Just who do you think you are?" the one girl asked.

"I'm Suze Simon, and you are?" I replied

"Ha ha ha very funny," Lavender said in a sarcastic voice, "What Parvati here meant was who do you think you are coming into our school, hanging around with Harry Potter and _Ron Weasley_" she said Ron's name like it was a curse word, "and steeling Professor de Silva away from me!"

"First off, I came to this school because I need to learn how to control my powers, secondly I happen to be Harry's long lost twin sister," Both girls looked shocked, "and thirdly I did not steel Jesse from you," I spat at her, "I have known him for almost two years now and have been dating him for one of those years. If it weren't for the fact that I'm here Jesse wouldn't be here at all!"

"I'm sure someone as talented as Hector would have eventually found his way to this school with or without his precious little slut.

"_Slut!_" I shouted, "I'm not the one throwing herself at someone else's boyfriend! And I didn't mean that Jesse wouldn't be at this school without me I meant he wouldn't be amongst the living." Again both girls looked confused. The must not be very smart, "He's be dead," I said bluntly.

"I think someone is being a little over dramatic. I'm sure Professor de Silva could have saved himself from whatever injury you though you saved him from getting." Parvati said.

"Perhaps you don't understand, you daft, moronic, silly, stupid, foolish, little girls. When I met Jesse he had already been dead for 150 years. If I hadn't come along he would still be haunting my bedroom back in Carmel!"

"Whoa Suze, calm down," Ginny said coming into the room with Hermione right behind her.

"Yeah we can here you all the was down the hall in Ginny's room."

"What's got your knickers in a twist anyway?" Ginny asked before looking up at Lavender and Parvati, "Oh,"

"If you don't mind," Hermione said glaring at Lavender, I wish to get some sleep before the first day of term so if you could stop harassing Suze for the night it'd be greatly appreciated." With that she started to change into her pajamas.

"Of course she would be thinking of classes before they've even begun," I heard Lavender whisper to Parvati before linking arms and exiting the room.

"That sounds like a good idea, Hermione," Ginny and I agreed. So Ginny went off the her room and Hermione and I prepared for bed.

"Don't let Lavender and Parvati get to you," Hermione said, "They can be major ice queens."

"First class bitches," I sighed getting into bed. "even without me around they'd have no chance with Jesse," and with that we went to sleep.

xXx

I know it's still short, but it's better than nothing right?

-AS


	12. You've Been Practicing

**I am so so so so so sorry. I know I haven't updated in forever. I've just had a lot of really random stuff happening, and everytime I found time to update I was reminding that my dad had reloaded my computer and I still didn't have word on my comp. But I have it now and I shall continue. Again I am soooo sorry. And bbblfl gets a special thanks for reminding me that I have been neglecting this story.**

**winnie:** Thank you

**Levi Jennings: **Thank you. I hope Avalon high is good. It sounds like it might be more like mediator and 1-800, which are my favorite two.

**JessesLatinaQuerida:** Longer chapter's mean you'll have to wait even longer for updates

**SerpientePrincess:** It's ok. I never like Lavender or Parvati much

**jeez claudine:** Yeah I saw it over thanksgiving break. I was a bit disappointed because people kept telling me it was amazing and the best movie ever. I went in expecting the best, and I felt it was a bit of a let down

**JaDe-ViPeR08:** It's a good idea, but another fic is using the pensive and I don't want to get to similar. Plus if I do I will probably just wind up summing up the mediator books.

**wildace keladry2005:** Thanks

**phishphood:** Thank You

**EllaEnchantedwithFred:** I would try out too, but I would probably really sad about a movie being made after what Disney did to Princess Diaries

**hecate-dark-magic:** I Don't take credit for the idea I got it from

**wayunlucky13:** I don't know I think Ginny could defiantly kick my but, and im American

**Fiona McKinnon:** Thank you

**Person:** Thank you for the extremely great review

xXx

The next morning Hermione shook me awake. "C'mon Suze," she whispered urgently in my ear. We wont get breakfast if you don't get up NOW!" she yelled the last word. And I was up and out of bed in seconds. I quickly ran towards the door still in my pajamas. "Suze? Where are you going dressed like that?"

"The bathroom," she just stared at me like I was crazy, "You can't expect me to go downstairs looking like this," I said pointing at my head.

"You do not have time!" she shrieked at me.

"Trust me, I have mastered the quick shower," I said pushing her out the door with me, "You go down to breakfast, and I'll be there in 5 minutes." With a reluctant glance she waved and rushed off.

After taking a quick shower I quickly did my hair and makeup and threw on a robe. With 2 minutes to spare I set off towards the Great Hall at a run.

Unfortunately I'm not the best with directions, which is why 20 minutes later I had stopped running and just wandered aimlessly around the hallways.

"Hey Suze," I heard the distinct voice of Malfoy behind me along with several footsteps implying he was not alone.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth. I kept walking.

"I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine," he said innocently, "He just came in this morning."

"What's wrong? Your friend so dence he ran into the wrong platform, was knocked unconscious and missed the train?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually I was in America until lonely a few moments ago, and therefore could not catch the train." One of his companions said in a very clear American accent, "I am however an extremely powerful wizard and was able to Shift into the walls of Hogwarts "

"Oh my god," I whispered very quietly. I turned around very slowly. "Paul?"

"Suze?"

What are you doing here?" I said running over to give him a hug.

"Well Dad got a job over in England and seeing as you went in Carmel anymore I figured why not leave too. I cant believe this is where you went! How'd you find out you were a witch?"

"With no help from you," I muttered pulling away. Seeing as Paul was deemed a dangerous person by the Order I decided telling Paul the whole truth while we were alone in a hallway with a couple of people I didn't trust wasn't such a good idea. "A friend of my parents told me," I said truthfully incase Paul could tell if I was lying with some Shifter power I wasn't taught yet. "Can we go get breakfast?" I asked pleadingly, "I have been looking for the past half-hour for the Great Hall, and I just cant find it!"

Paul broke into laughter and put his arm around me in a friendly way. "Sure Suze, but it's that way," he said pointing in the opposite direction, and down 3 floors." We all started walking in that direction.

"So you know each other then?" Malfoy asked.

"Know each other!" I exclaimed, "He tried to kill me last summer!" I laughed

"I was not trying to kill you!" Paul said defensively, "I was trying to get Jesse out of the way."

"You tried to kill Professor de Silva?" one of Malfoy's goons asked Paul.

"Whoa, Professor de Silva?" Paul said shocked, "What's he teaching?

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," I told him.

"What does he know about that? The school must be getting very desperate if they're willing to hire someone with no experience."

"Well he knows more than you think, he reads like you wouldn't believe, he could have taught himself everything needed to graduate this place in only a few weeks," I said in his defense

"Sounds like another Granger," I head Malfoy mumble.

"Wanna say that again?" I asked using my shifter powers to pick him up off the ground.

"I said he sounds smart," Malfoy said sounding terrified.

"That's what I though you said," I replied has I dropped my hold on him and he crashed to the ground.

"Nce job Suze," Paul said patting me on the back, "You've been practicing"

xXx

I know it's short, I'll try and update soon

-AS


	13. First Day

I know I haven't updated in forever, but today I'm sick, and I felt like writing. Hopefully my writing mood wont go away again until I'm done. Anyway I'm sorry this took so long.

xXx

"Master of the quick shower eh?" Hermione laughed. When I found them outside the Great Hall.

"It wasn't may fault!!" I exclaimed, "I was done with two minutes to spare. I just got lost is all," I said embarrassedly.

"We saved you some food," Harry said handing me a muffin, "and here's your schedule." He gave me a piece of Parchment.

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts first," I said., "Where is that?"

"We all do," Ron said walking away, "Just follow us. Maybe you wont get lost this time," Everyone laughed, and I followed.

When we reached the room I saw that the first 3 rows of desk were filled with drooling girls. I don't know why they can't seem to understand that he is mine, and they will never get him.

I looked around to see who else I recognized. I quickly realized my class was made up of Slytherins and Gryffindors. I sat next to Hermione In the fourth row, and Harry and Ron sat behind me. I saw Paul come in and I waved him over.

"This is Paul," I said introducing him, "Paul this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione" They all looked shocked.

"It's nice to meet you," Paul said shaking each of their hands completely oblivious to their surprise.

Paul sat down at a nearby table, and unfortunately Malfoy sat beside him.

Once everyone had arrived Jesse came into the room. "Good morning class," He started, "and welcome to your 7th year Defense Against the Dark Arts. This year in class you will lean to protect yourself from some of the darkest things known to the magical world. Some of the creatures you will fight here will look like nothing you've ever seen, while others will look like you and I.

"Today I would like to demonstrate that not everything is how they appear. Now I am aware that you have encountered Bogots in your 3rd year, but what about those who do not change form. Susannah and Ron would you mind coming up here?"

Ron and I made our way to the front of the room.

"Ron would you mind lifting this lead block from the table behind me?" Jesse asked. Ron reached for the block, "I meant magically." Jesse corrected.

"Oh of course Professor," Ron pulled out his wand.

"No, no Ron I mean telepathically. No wand," Jesse told him

"B-but professor that's impossible!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thank you Ron, you may have a seat. No for the average witch or wizard performing any type of magic is impossible without a wand, but for a few very special," Jesse smiled at me, "wizards it is." Susannah would you please."

I lifted the block with no problem. Jesse waved his hand over the block to show that there was no string attached, and his hands were wand free. "Thank you _Querida,_ you may sit as well." People such as Susannah are want we call Shifters. They are extremely rare. And though they tend to be associated with the dark side, clearly by Susannah's example not all of them are.

"Now should you ever run into a shifter, it is more than likely you will not see any difference between them and any other human. Tonight I want you to read chapter 4 of your textbook and take notes on ways to tell a shifter apart from a normal wizard or witch. Class dismissed."

As soon as class was over I rushed over to Jesse. "You're teaching them to vanquish me in the first week?" I asked jokingly.

"Don't worry Susannah. Should anyone try to harm you I will personally see to it that they never escape the dungeon," he said giving me a kiss on the head.

"Oh, Jesse, I don't think you noticed in class today, but Paul's here," I told him happily. Jesse on the other hand looked panicked for a moment and grabbed my arm tightly. "Jesse, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Susannah he's dangerous! Don't you remember what Remus said. He's Voldemort's top Shifter. I must go tell Professor McGonagall."

"Jesse, I'm sure she knows he's here if he's attending her school," I told him slightly angry about the whole he's dangerous. I was just waiting for him to forbid me from seeing him, but her never said it.

Instead he said, "Well I have to at least see what safety precautions they're using. I need to know you're safe," he kissed me again, "Now get to your next class or you'll be late."

I quickly rushed out of the room and followed some fellow Gryffindors to my next class.

xXx

After class Harry and Ron took me to the grounds.

"This year we are the co captains of the Quidditch team. We want to see if you inherited your father's skills like Harry here did." Ron explained.

Harry proudly handed me his broomstick. "Right now we just want to teach you to fly though, seeing as everyone else does as first years. So for things first," He said, "Place the broom stick on the ground." I did as I was told, "No place your hand over it and command 'Up'"

"Up," I said and the broom flew into my hand.

"Great so now you're ready for riding I suppose. So just get on it and kick off the ground." Ron instructed.

As soon as I had kicked off the broom started to rise. Into the air. "Harry, how do I get it to stop?" I asked worried.

"Pull back on it a little." I did and it stopped. "To move again just lean in the direction you want it to go."

Soon I was zooming all about the field like an expert. I loved it! Once I landed safely on the ground again I asked them the rules of Quidditch. After that I decided I'd try out. I thought I would be good at this one position where u hit balls into people. It sounded fun to me. The three of us headed back to our house. Where I found Jesse waiting for me.

"Susannah we need to talk. It's important," he said.

xXx

I know this took FOREVER for me to write, but don't worry I have an idea for the next chapter already! It should be up soon.


	14. What am I going to do?

Jesse led me to his room, which on any other occasion would have made me estatic, but I could tell by the tone of his voice this was important.

Once we were alone he spoke, "Susannah, they're gone."

"Who's gone Jesse?" I asked. I didn't understand.

"Querida, your family has disappeared." He took my hand.

"No, that's impossible!" I yelled, "Order members where protecting them! The can't just be gone!"

Jesse led me over to his bed and sat me down. It was a good thing too because my legs felt like jello, and I didn't know how much longer I could continue to stand. "The Order was there, but they had been protecting the _outside_," he said, "They heard a scream from the inside, and by the time they got inside everyone was gone."

"What about Jake?" I asked. I knew he didn't live at home anymore.

"He was there for dinner."

Then I burst into tears. 'How could they all be gone? Andy, Brad, Jake, David, Mom? All of them. What could anyone want with them anyway? They're not magical.' Then it hit me.

"Jesse, unless I join their side," I swallowed hard, "they're gonna die."

"No, Querida, We'll get them back. Don't worry.

"I want to go home," I whispered. "I want to go back and look for them

"Susannah, you are needed here. Besides you don't have all the knolege you need to fight Voldemort. You have to lean before go rushing after him."

"I've never had to learn anything to kick anyone's ass before. This isn't going to be any different. Harry's been fighting him since he was eleven!"

"Querida, you have almost died several times as a result of your rash behavior. I can't rescue you like I used to either; I can die now.

That night I fell asleep in Jesse's room. I didn't have to energy to face Hermione in mine. Jesse laid next to me until I fell asleep, but when I woke up I saw he had later moved to the floor. I got up and got ready for the day. I'm sure no teacher would allow me to miss class for this.

On my way to breakfast I realized how I would get my family back. I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought about it the night before. As I stormed my way towards the dining hall I ran into Lavender and her little friend Whats-her-face.

"You know Suze," she started, "You cant get by in this school by sleeping with all your teachers."

I however was in no mood to put up with the snot nosed bitch. Instead with a sweep of my hand I used my shifter powers to blow both of them against the wall. Oh, it wasn't hard enough to actually hurt them _badly_.

Before reaching the Great Hall I found exactly who I was looking for. "Where are they," I yelled throwing Paul against the wall.

"Suze, I have no idea what you're talking about," He said in a truly frightened tone. He may know more than me, but I am more powerful, and even he can't defend himself against me when I'm angry.

"My family," I screamed lifting him to the celling. "Where are they?"

"Susie, I really don't know what you're talking about." I dropped him to the floor. His body made a sickening crunch.

"The only people here who could tell Voldemort where they were is you and me!" I raised him up again.

"You didn't think for one second that your precious cowboy didn't do it?" He asked in an arrogant tone.

I slammed him into the floor again. "Jesse would never do that to me! So tell me WHERE ARE THEY!"

"Susannah!" I head Jesse yell as he came running down the corridor. "Stop." I let go on my phycic hold on Paul and Jesse went over and magically fixed Paul's broken bones. "Now," he said in a deadly tone, "Get away from her."

"Don't worry professor," Paul said with a clearly sarcastic voice, "I wont go near her ever again. I certainly wont tell her where her family is now." He said as he ran down the hall.

I looked up at Jesse. "What am I going to do?" I whispered.

"Come on Querida. I'm giving you a day off," and with that he led me back to the common room. "I'll be in between classes," he said giving me a kiss on the forehead. With that he was gone.

xXx

Thanks to my reviewers. This quick update is for you. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write a new chapter.


	15. Making Nice

I've had a sudden burst of inspiration

I've had a sudden burst of inspiration!

xXx

I paced the common room anxiously. I was sure all the professors were well aware of my desire to escape, and would be keeping a close watch on me. Already I had attempted to floo out, and much to my dismay it was blocked. I also tried to door, but the Fat Lady informed me that Professor de Silva has requested that I be kept inside.

I passed back and forth, wondering if I could be wearing a whole in the floor, or if they were magically shielded from anxious students. They weren't. I heard a pair of foot steps coming down the hall. I ran towards them expecting to meet Jesse.

"Hello Susannah," Lavender said mockingly, "How many teachers did you have to sleep with to get a whole day off?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, no student has ever gotten a day off, unless they were in the hospital wing, and even then it's rarely more than a few lessons."

"Let's just call it a mental health day," I murmured, I was trying to hold back from punching her in the face. I needed every ounce of energy I had to send towards finding my family; I wasn't going to waist it on this whore.

"All the mental health days in the world couldn't fix your little brain sweetie," She reached out to pinch my cheek.

I slapped her across the face. Oh well I tried.

"You monster!" She screeched, "Thank god, for DA lessons, or I wouldn't stand a chance against you!" She started to reach of her wand.

I shifted it into my hand, "Wasn't expecting that now were you?" I asked dangling it in front of her face.

"Susannah, what are you doing with Lavender's wand?"

"Oh Jesse!," Lavender exclaimed.

"Professor de Silva," he corrected, but she kept talking.

"-she used he shifter powers to pick on me again!" she sobbed.

"Is this true?" he asked turning to me.

"No, of course not, I mean I took her wand but that was only because-"

"I felt so helpless!" she cried.

"Susannah, I know you are upset about your family right now, but you cannot take your anger out on others," he chided me.

"Well if you know me so well," I screamed, "you would be listening to me instead of believing everything this little whore is telling you," I screamed and dashed towards the stairs to the girls' rooms.

"Wait, Susannah, I'm sorry," Jesse started after me. I guess he forgot about the little spell on the stairs, because as soon as I reached the top, they transformed into a slide, and I heard him muttering Spanish curses to himself.

I ran into my room. Forget Jesse I could handle this on my own. I could find a way out of this stupid castle. Shifting was out of the question, Hermione's extensive knowledge of the school told me that I couldn't get off the grounds that way. I could use a broom, except I don't have one, and borrowing Harry's would mean going downstairs and running into Jesse.

I knew I needed to approach this more rationally; I knew I needed to make nice with Paul. I started to scribble a note.

_Paul-_

_I'm sorry I attacked you this morning; I was just very upset about my family. Please forgive me. I need to talk to you._

_-Suze_

I tried to figure out how to send it to him. I didn't have an owl, and I couldn't very well steal one. I started reading the letter over and over again, trying to figure out how I could get to Paul.

Suddenly Paul's voice popped into my head, "Meet you in the library after lunch."

Well that's a new shifter power. I guess I can message people like I can message ghosts. "I'll be there," I sent back."

xXx

Hope you enjoyed it, I'm gonna start on the next chapter right away!

-AS


	16. Mystical Cloaks

I slipped out of my room and down the stairs keeping an eye out for Jesse, not that I hadn't expected him to be waiting for me;

I slipped out of my room and down the stairs keeping an eye out for Jesse, not that I hadn't expected him to be waiting for me; he had classes to teach. I was wrong though there he was on the couch waiting for me.

"Susannah!," He exclaimed leaping up when he saw me coming down the stairs. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, it was just that I knew you were angry and I'm sure Lavender was doing something to escalate the situation, but I know when your mad you over reacts, and I-" Where did he learn to babble like that?

"Jesse, shut up," I know it was mean, but can you blame me for still being upset. "I know you didn't mean it." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to show that there were no hard feelings (yeah right) and started heading for the door.

"Susannah? Where do you think you're going," He asked moving between me and the door.

"I uh- I was just going to grab something to eat," I stammered.

"Why don't I take you to the Kitchen, lunch is long over," He smiled and took my arm, "I'm glad you're feeling well enough to eat."

"Oh well, you don't have to, I'm sure I can find it on my own, and- don't you have class right now?" I asked, too bad the boy just couldn't take the hint.

"Oh no, I canceled my classes for the next week, I thought you might need me, and I didn't want to leave you alone." Man he sure knows how to make a girl feel like a complete bitch.

"Jesse, I need to go to the library," I blurted.

He looked confused, "Susannah, I thought you were hungry, what do you want in the library."

"I need to talk to-" I hesitated, but I was stuck, "Paul."

"Susannah!" he yelled, "Why would you so something so stupid! Do you honestly think Paul will be any help to you after this morning? I know you thought he was your friend once, but, Susannah, he's a canallo, a bad guy, a villain. You can't trust him!"

"Look Jesse, I am going to do whatever the hell I need to to find my family, and if that means making nice with the god damn devil I would!" I attempted to move around him towards the door, but he shot out his hand and took a firm grip on my arm.

"Querida," he loosened his grip and reached his other hand up to stoke my face. "I love you," I've never heard him say it, sure I knew that he loved me, but whenever he said it, he used Spanish. It almost felt more sincere. "I worry about you, especially with that bastardo. Let me at least come with you. I don't want him alone with you, ever again."

"I love you too, but you cant come with me to see Paul, he's less likely to talk with you around."

"Susannah, I forbid you from going alone." His grip tightened on my arm again. I could feel my anger rising, but I could see in his eyes I was not going to win this.

"Fine," I said and he let go of my arm, "I have an idea."

With that I dashed up the stairs to my brothers room and started tearing through his stuff. Where was his invisibility cloak, and why is Harry such a pig! I looked under his bed, and through his chest. I decided to sit on his bed to think, when I felt a nice lump under my butt. I reached beneath the sheets and low and behold there the mystical cloak was.

Back down the stairs I flew tossing the thing to Jesse. "Put this on," I told him.

"Susannah, what is this?"

"An invisibility cloak," I said matter-of-factly, "Put it on." I started out the door.

"Wait!" Jesse called behind me.

"What?" I walked back over to him.

He grabbed me and pulled me close. "Te amo querida," and he planted a soft and loving kiss on my lips.

"I love you too," I smiled up at him, and then the two of us rushed out the door.


End file.
